The Jam Tart Incident
by Falconflight
Summary: The next-gen characters  now all grown-up and no longer at Hogwarts  are sharing their adventures during their years at Hogwarts. Then a request for the Jam Tart Incident comes up... oh boy.


**The Jam Tart Incident**

**In honor of the new HP7 movie that I'm going to see tonight.**

The end of James' tale of his first major prank was greeted with a round of applause from the listening Weasleys. It was a lovely Sunday at the Burrow, and the Weasleys and Weasley decedents were enjoying a fine lunch. Roxanne suddenly stopped clapping.

"Scorpius, would you please pass the wine?" Roxanne requested.

Scorpius stood up and reached for the bottle. Fred sniggered softly. There was no way this could go without some prank of some form. Though Roxanne and Scorpius were engaged, some things never changed, such as Roxanne's love for pulling pranks on Scorpius.

Sure enough, the sound of a reasonably believable fart echoed through the air as soon as Scorpius sat down. Everybody laughed as Scorpius' face turned red. He spun around so quickly that his chair toppled over. Scorpius clambered back up after a few seconds, holding a whoopee cushion successfully in his hands.

"Never sit down without looking first while my sister's around," Fred advised. "However, Roxie, that was a rather lame prank. Whoopee cushions are so out of fashion these days."

"Sorry." Roxanne shrugged. "I would have pulled something like the jam tart incident if I had had more time."

"The jam tart incident?" Teddy inquired. "What's that?"

Every body gasped.

"You never heard of the jam tart incident?" Dom cried, her eyes widening.

"Well, it was after Teddy graduated," Lily vouched. "However, I'm surprised it's taken so long for him to first hear of the jam tart incident. Roxie, you have to tell him! He can't go around not knowing what the jam tart incident was!"

Roxanne sighed pityingly. "No; he really can't. Okay – it was in my fifth year during O.W.L.s…"

~*~ Flashback ~*~

Roxanne wearily scribbled down answers. She was taking her Charms exam, and she was already on question nineteen with no result. She had expected Scorpius to open his bag sooner, but he would be coming eventually. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and closed with a loud bang.

"Roxanne. You. Bloody. Git."

_Speak of the devil, _she thought as she slid from her chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, you really should…" the professor's voice drifted away as he saw the state that Scorpius was in.

He was covered in jam tart. He face was a mess of blueberry jam, and his hair was coated in crumbs. And his robes had been absolutely destroyed.

"I must admit, I was expecting you to open your bag much sooner," Roxanne announced as she approached him. "Brilliant, don't you think?"

"You rigged my bag to spit jam tart at me!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"And it was very successful," Roxanne agreed.

"Why?"

Roxanne hesitated. There were many reasons why she did it. She was out of first years to prank, Scorpius was always an easy target, but she mostly did it to get his attention. Scorpius never noticed Roxanne; he was always to busy moping after Rose. Their last break up had hit him hard. Usually, though, they'd make up in a couple of days. This one seemed to be permanent.

And all he ever did about was mope about Rose! He never, not even once, considered who had helped him through the breakups! He never noticed any other Weasley girls, even though Rose didn't like him. Now, Roxanne had finally gotten his attention, and she didn't know what to do. So, she lied.

"I hate you." The pain seared her heart. "Why else?"

"Because you do it repeatedly!" Scorpius exclaimed. He took a step towards her. "And only me! Without good reason or explanation!"

"I hate you," Roxanne repeated, taking another step towards him.

"What did I ever do to you?" he demanded. Another step.

"You're an arrogant git," Roxanne snapped. She took a step as well.

"Why do you hate me?" Scorpius cried.

Roxanne and Scorpius were practically a hair apart. Everyone was watching them eagerly, waiting to see what happened. Then, Roxanne started crying. She liked him so much, and he was oblivious to her.

"All you can do," Roxanne snarled through sobs, "is mope over Rose. You've never noticed that there is another Weasley who cares for you. You're so thick-headed that you can't see that Rose doesn't like you, or that there are other Weasleys who like you."

Scorpius frowned. "Who, Lily?"

Roxanne was so close to slapping him. She clenched her fist and glared at him angrily. Instead of punching him, though, her whole angry appearance melted away. How could she be mad at him?

"No…" she whispered, tears trickling down her face. "Me."

Then, the whole Great Hall experienced a snog that was not one to be missed. The kiss wasn't particularly enjoyable; Scorpius tasted like jam, and Roxanne tasted like salty water, but they kissed away anyways.

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

"And that concludes the story of the jam tart incident," Roxanne finished grandly. Everyone clapped and cheered wildly.

"We started dating three weeks afterwards," Scorpius put in.

"You've been pranking him ever since?" Teddy asked.

"Yep, though I can't think of any pranks better than the infamous jam tart incident!"

* * *

**_I envy all of you who have already seen HP7. R&R!_**


End file.
